5 Seconds To Fall In Love
by NzimiXO
Summary: Basically a fanfiction about a sweet intelligent girl being on tour with the band 5 seconds of summer. She cant decide on which bands member she is falling harder for. They all give her a different special feeling leaving her confused and some what sexually fustrated.


"Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head" played Blink 182 I miss you on my iPod. Its blasting so loud i cant hear a single thing I'm typing in my essay. I'm pretty sure everyone downstairs can hear the various clicks and clacks of my fingers attacking the keys on the keyboard. I read my essay back to myself,erase, type again erase and so forth. Ugh its days like this I wish I could live like the girls I see on social media soaking up the sun with their beautiful faces. Having a guy lift them up in the air and spinning them around like the life on earth is depending on it. If only that right guy would just BOOM show up in my face and smack me with reality. "HEY LESLIE" shouts Michael from behind grabbing my shoulders. "MICHAEL, what the hell" I say feeling my increased heart beat against my chest. "Why did you scare me like that, you know I hate being scared". "I know, but it was really funny" he says chuckling. "Besides you've been up here for hours". I sigh, "I would but my professor wants this paper by tomorrow and I still haven't finished". "Well thats what you get for procrastinating" he says poking my nose mocking me playfully. "Well I wouldn't have procrastinated if someone didn't get their foot caught in the toilet the other day and cried like a little baby the whole time" I say playfully mocking him back. He rolls his eyes and picks up random papers on my desk "Whatever, so when are you gonna take a break im bored". "Well if you're bored go hang out with the guys or something." He sighs " Luke and Calum went to go see that new horror flick", "What about Ashton?" I say. He sighs again "He went out somewhere he hasn't really answered his phone". I continue to type again, "Well I cant stop writing my essay right now im half way done with it and if I stop now, god knows when I'll finish it". He obnoxiously exhales and slouches him self over me with his chin rested on my head. "Please Les, Im lonely and I need attention" he says whimpering. I can feel his short cut stubble of hair on his chin on my head moving. He knows I get irritated when he does that, but at the same time … it feels comforting. "Michael… I-" I look up at him and I all see is his bright green puppy dogs eyes followed by his florescent pink plump lips poking out at me. For some reason I can never say no to that adorable face. I drop my head and sigh because I know I have been defeated by the adorable Michael Clifford. "Fine i'll take a 20 minute break with you but after that don't bother me I really need to finish this paper, alright?". "Deal" he says and smiles. He starts to dance around , horribly that is. Ugh he's such a dork.. but you know he is my dork. . But for these past few days I don't really see him as dorky Michael. Sometimes when I'm near him it feels different. He just gives me certain looks and it makes me feel so light and fuzzy and I tend to blush. I don't know what to feel anymore… I don't want to over think things.. do I? "You coming or what?" He says flashing his bright smile at me once again. "Yeah hold on let me just save the paper on the computer". I walk over the computer and double click on the save button. I turn around swiftly not knowing he is right behind me. Our chest are close together and the heat from our bodies drys out my throat. I stare up at him in silence and breath deeply rapidly. His bright green eyes are staring down at me like sharp poison arrows causing me to freeze up. The heat from his breath fogs up my glasses as he smiles. He pushes the loose dangles hairs behind ears and stares at me. "I like your hair is like this..a lot" he says and smiles. I stare at him blankly, I can hear my brain trying to thank him and the other half telling me to snap the hell out of it. I clear my throat "Thanks" I say. "No problem, so yeah lets go" he looks at his watch "I have 19 minutes left to kick your ass at Call Of Duty". "Oh we"ll see about that pretty boy" I say and chuckle. "Its Mr. Pretty Boy to you ma'am" he says and lightly licks his lips. "Yeah, yeah whatever" I say and follow him out into the living room.


End file.
